


Say it again

by ThatGallavichGirl



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-10
Updated: 2013-04-10
Packaged: 2017-12-08 02:19:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/755848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatGallavichGirl/pseuds/ThatGallavichGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Ian wants before he leaves is to hear his favorite words. Again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say it again

Just a short one-shot. I DO NOT OWN SHAMELESS OR THE CHARACTERS

It was a scorching day, late June, in south Chicago. Birds singing, innocent children laughing, cars going over the freeway, and the EL blowing its horn. It was relativity quiet for this neighborhood. These sounds were every day sounds. Unless you were in the Milkovich house on this day. I swear, if walls could talk, this house would be screaming. But they weren't going to. Because the screaming was already going on. But no one could hear it. Except for Ian and Mickey. But even they were too surrounded in each other's hands and teeth to give a shit.

"Fuck, Gallagher" Mickey screamed as Ian bucked harder into his hips. "Harder, damnit!"

Ian wasnt letting on, making Mickey beg for mercy. But he wasnt going to give Mickey the satisfaction. He loved hearing Mickey moan and groan and beg for more. It made him feel like he was in control of something for once.

Ian, looking down at Mickey, which they rarely fuck face-to-face, put his hand over Mickey's mouth as he felt like he was about to explode. Just feeling him squirm under his body made him want to come. He bucked harder and faster, his body owning every bit of Mickey. But right before Mickey reached his peak, Ian stopped. He knew Mickey hated that. But Ian loved it.

"What the fuck, Gallagher. Dont fucking do that. fuck me or suck me. Just make me come." Mickey cried out, with a grin on his face.

Ian instantly brought his face to Mickeys, stuck his tounge out, softly tracing Mickey's bottom lip. The only muscle moving at that second in time.

"Not until you say it again" Ian whispered into Mickey's mouth. "Just one more time" and he flashed those beautiful eyes. When he does that, there is no winning for Mickey. Because he knows deep down, that look melts every inch of his soul. Like butter. But he still has to fight. To keep his image up. Because he is a Milkovich. Milkovich's dont turn to butter and get all…Romantic.

"Say what, Gallagher? FUCK ME? Is that what you want to hear"? Mickey said, with begging hiding in his low, annoyed tone, letting Ian's tounge slide across his jaw line.

"Say it again, and I will make you see stars, Mick. You know I will" Ian laughed into Mickey's neck.

This feeling, this tingle, that Mickey felt, felt all too amazing. He could do this all day. But he was so horny, he couldnt take it. So, he did what any other person would do in this situation. He grabbed Ian's hips, quickly sat up, without Ian slipping out of him, and throwing him onto his back. Mickey was now in control, straddeling Ian. Both boys were shocked neither of them were hurt in this violent process. But with Ian having that grin that Mickey hates so much, he decided to wipe it off for him.

Faster that Ian could think, Mickey crashed his lips onto Ian's. It literally looked like a horrible highway accident. But to both of them, this was normal. This was passion. Teeth biting into lips, tounges being sucked in different directions, blood dripping from either of their mouths. This went on for moments, if not longer.

"Fuck you, Ian" Mickey said with a straight face.

"Not my name. You know what I want to hear." came the words from the beautiful red-haired boy with that shit eating grin that Mickey was devouring underneath him. "Say it. You know you want to".

"Let me get this straight, Gallagher. You first break my walls down, forcing me to be all gay and shit with you, Then you get this 'Im-King-of-the-World' attitude and make me say, no SCREAM your name, and now you want me to say something for a 10th time"? Mickey says, planting small kisses on Ian's neck and collarbone between each word.

"You sound so sexy when you say it, Mickey" Ian groaned as his eyes rolled behind his head.

Mickey finally came up for air from his secret anxiety attack. Heart pounding out of his chest, hands shaking. Which was normal. He felt it the last 10 times these words came out of his mouth. But each time, it felt like the first. For the words AND the anxiety attack.

"Ian Gallagher, I love you. I fucking love you" he quickly kissed Ian, because he knew the boy would respond. He didnt want him to. Because he wanted to savor this moment. Because he didnt know when he would get it again. Since Ian was being shipped off to some fucking -stan in 2 days.

Ian being Ian, shoved his tounge thorough Mickey's fingers, pushing Mickey's hand away.

"I love you, too, Mickey Milkovich"

"Now where are those fucking, stars Gallagher. I expect them in 3..2.." Mickey laughed as Ian through him back over, shoving his face into the pillow, and began fucking him again.

"Fucking Christ, Gallagher" Mickey gasped for air as he came.

Not but a few thrusts later, Ian ripped at his very own seams, becoming putty on Mickey's back.

"Fuck, I am going to miss this while your gone" Mickey said a few minutes later, with a smile on his face.

He was all too aware at what this kid has done to him. Taking his guard, and tearing it into a million tiny shreds. But Ian was the only one who got to see this side of him. After all, he had an image to up-hold. He is Mickey fucking Milkovich, after all.


End file.
